starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Штурмовик
Штурмовики ( ) были элитными воинами Галактической Империи. Как звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский» и TIE истребители, они являлись олицетворением абсолютной власти Императора Палпатина. Эти безликие служители Нового порядка силой и жестокостью несли волю Императора в тысячи звёздных систем по всей Галактике. Во времена расцвета Империи штурмовики стали живым воплощением её силы, безжалостности и страха. За редким исключением, все штурмовики были облачены в белую броню, что выделяло их из числа других воинских подразделений Империи. Имперские штурмовики произошли из солдат-клонов Великой Армии Республики. В конце Войн клонов, в 19 ДБЯ, Галактическая Республика была реорганизована в первую Галактическую Империю. В результате этого, Великая Армия была преобразована в Штурмовой корпус, а клоны были переименованы в «штурмовиков». Будучи военнослужащими Империи, штурмовики участвовали в боевых операциях вместе с силами имперской армии и флота, а некоторые подразделения размещались на кораблях флота, где проходили службу в качестве пехотинцев. Не смотря на то, что корпус был подчинен Штурмовому командованию — независимому от Верховного имперского командования военному ведомству, все штурмовики были безоговорочно преданны Императору. Члены спецназа Альянса дали штурмовикам множество прозвищ: «белоголовые», «пластиковые солдаты», «снеговики», «мальчики в белом», «ведроголовые». Несмотря на раскол Галактической Империи, после смерти Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера в 4 ПБЯ, штурмовики сохранились в нескольких государствах-преемниках: Осколке Империи, Второй Империи и Империи Руки. На момент 138 ПБЯ штурмовики всё ещё существовали в двух государственных образованиях: Новой Галактической Империи Лорда ситов Дарта Крайта и Империи изгнанного императора Роана Фела. История Ранняя история thumb|left|220px|Первые штурмовики были солдатами-клонами Старой Республики. После окончания Войн клонов, защищавшие Старую Республику солдаты-клоны, превратились в ужасающую силовую структуру Нового порядка. После того, как Император Палпатин объявил о формировании первой Галактической Империи, оставшиеся клоны Джанго Фетта были переименованы в имперских штурмовиков. Отсутствие генералов-джедаев «развязало руки» штурмовикам, которые начали с неимоверной жестокостью нести новую идеологию Империи, благодаря чему быстро обрели репутацию беспощадных и бескомпромиссных солдат, безоговорочно преданных императору Палпатину.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов Изначально, Штурмовой корпус почти полностью состоял из солдат-клонов, созданных на основе генного материала Джанго Фетта. Основу корпуса составляли оставшиеся в живых клоны, выращенные на Камино, к которым были добавлены миллионы клонов созданных на Корусанте и Центакс-2 при помощи технологии СпаартиРеспубликанские коммандос: Приказ 66 и три новые партии клонов-штурмовиков, выращенные во Внешнем Кольце. В это время, ещё можно было увидеть элементы старой брони клонов в дизайне новой улучшенной брони штурмовиков. Однако уже к 12 ДБЯ, после Битвы за Камино, потомство Фетта перестало доминировать в рядах штурмовиков. Среди первых сражений, закрепивших за штурмовиками образ «элитных бойцов, созданных для устрашения», особенно выделяются битвы на Кашиике — планете, дважды ставшей полигоном для демонстрации жестокости Империи и предостережением для каждого вздумавшего пойти против неё. Во время первогоТёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера и второго вторжения на Кашиик,Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Дарт Вейдер лично принимал участие в боях и руководил контингентом клонов-штурмовиков направленных с целью подчинить населявших планету вуки и выследить уцелевших членов Ордена джедаев. Во время первого вторжения Империи на Кашиик, коммандер Эппо, командир 501-го легиона и одни из первых штурмовиков, был убит джедаем Роаном Шрайном. Галактическая гражданская война left|thumb|220px|Имперский штурмовик. Около 9 ДБЯ, в период разгара Галактической гражданской войны, клоны, созданные на основе генов Джанго Фетта, начали активно замещаться клонами, выращенными с использованием разнообразного генного материала, а позже и обычными людьми.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Таким образом, за короткий срок, клоны Фетта стали меньшинством в рядах штурмовиков, что выглядело иронично, учитывая то, что именно они составляли основу штурмового корпуса во время его основания. Согласно одной из записей, сделанных штурмовиком в журнале 501-го легиона, в действительности, ни один из клонов Фетта, никогда бы не смирился с необходимостью служить плечом к плечу с рекрутами и другими, отличными от них, клонами, которых они презрительно называли «новичками». Коммандер Коди, принадлежавший к первому поколению клонов Джанго Фетта и бывший ветераном Войн клонов, считал штурмовиков рекрутов абсолютно непригодными к боевым действиям. Из-за существенного снижения эффективности Имперских Вооружённых Сил и ностальгических чувств к Республиканской «армии из одного человека», Коди отзывался о солдатах нового призыва как о некомпетентных идиотах, которыми он бы с радостью пожертвовал ради одного настоящего солдата-клона. Несмотря на то, что ряды штурмовиков пополнялись как клонами, так и призывом рекрутов, большинство, всё же, составляли мужчины человеческой расы, что полностью отражало проводимую Новым порядком политику Высокой человеческой культуры. К 0 ДБЯ, клоны Фетта составляли всего треть от личного состава Штурмового корпуса, большинство в котором принадлежало рекрутам.Star Wars Insider 96 Для службы в Штурмовом корпусе допускались представители обоих полов, однако во времена правления Палпатина женщины-штурмовики были крайне редким явлением. Зачастую, их количество не превышало трех человек на легион.Галактика в войне, страница 95 Однако, не смотря на явный перевес мужчин в ВС Империи, некоторые женщины-солдаты добивались значительных успехов и служили в таких элитных подразделениях как Корусантская гвардия.Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook, страница 271 Подготовка женщин-штурмовиков практически ничем не отличалась от подготовки мужчин. Это было связано с тем, что пройти отбор на зачисление в Штурмовой корпус могли только новобранцы, показавшие наилучшие результаты. После вступления в корпус, к каждому новичку старшие товарищи начинали относиться как к равному. Это относилось как к мужчинам, так и к женщинам. Даже казармы у них были общие. Броня также не имела различий, по этому, глядя на облачённого в белую броню штурмовика, нельзя было определить его пол. thumb|220px|На борту Первой Звезды Смерти На протяжении двадцати трёх лет штурмовики не знали горечи поражений, пока началом конца не стала Битва при Эндоре. В этой битве легион штурмовиков, не смотря на подавляющую численность, современное вооружение, превосходное обучение и поддержку наземной техники, был почти полностью уничтожен небольшой группой повстанцев и эвоками, маленькими дикими уроженцами спутника Эндора, которых Палпатин даже не принял в расчет. Это было непростительной ошибкой, за которую Империя вскоре заплатила гораздо большую цену.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Будучи абсолютно уверенными в своём превосходстве, штурмовики были пойманы врасплох неожиданной тактикой противника. Думая, что им ничего не стоит разделаться с местными варварами, штурмовики разделились на небольшие группы, и рассеялись по лесным дебрям, в погоне за противником. Не имея чётких указаний по противодействию разнообразным партизанским тактикам, применяемых эвоками, штурмовики начали нести огромные потери и, в конечном итоге, были полностью разбиты, казалось бы, значительно уступающим силой противником. К тому же, повстанцы смогли захватить AT-ST, который был направлен против бронированных штурмовиков, что помогло проломить ход битвы. Это поражение не только потрясло Империю и нанесло ей сокрушительный удар, но и сильно пошатнуло репутации штурмовиков. Новость о сокрушительном поражении «непобедимых» имперских штурмовиков, которое они потерпели от небольшой группы повстанцев и примитивной расы на покрытом лесами спутнике, в сочетании с известием о гибели Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, всколыхнула многие планеты и подтолкнула жителей Галактики на борьбу с диктатурой Империи. После этого поражения Империя множество раз пыталась повернуть ход военных действий в свою пользу, однако большинство этих попыток оборачивались поражением. Поворотным моментом могли стать найденные знаменитым гранд-адмиралом Трауном несколько клонирующих цилиндров Спаарти, которые он использовал для создания новой армии клонов-штурмовиков. Однако, после гибели Трауна, штурмовики не смогли уничтожить Новую республику без руководства гениального чисса.Последний приказ Даже переживший неоднократные перерождения Император Палпатин, которые он осуществлял, перемещая своё сознания в тела собственных клонов, не смог полностью восстановить Империю.Тёмная империяКонец империи На протяжении всего этого времени штурмовики вели непрерывные сражения и терпели сокрушительные поражения, тяжёлым бременем повисшие над ними. Небывалые боевые потери личного состав и участившееся дезертирство сильно сократили ряды Штурмового корпуса.Путь уцелевшего thumb|200px|left|Штурмовики вступают в бой заручившись поддержкой AT-ST. К концу войны, некогда великая Галактическая Империя сжалась до небольшого государства, известного как Осколок Империи, в состав которой входили лишь несколько секторов Внешнего Кольца. Осколок продолжал использовать штурмовиков в сражениях до Бастионского соглашения, подписанного 19 ПБЯ, на котором было объявлено о капитуляции Империи, что положило конец Гражданской войне. Несмотря на многочисленные потери, понесённые в войне, Штурмовой корпус сохранился в Осколке Империи и в других государствах-преемниках падшей Империи. Но эти подразделения были лишь бледными тенями былого величия элитной армии, созданной Императором Палпатином. После подписания мирного договора, штурмовики были понижены в должностях, и выполняли функции охранников и полиции на планетах, оставшихся под имперским руководством.Призрак прошлого Однако некоторые штурмовики продолжили борьбу как элитные солдаты в период расцвета Второй Империи, имперской фракции, вознамерившийся восстановить славу первой Галактической Империи. Постимперский период thumb|200px|right|Штурмовики продолжали служить в государствах-преемниках Империи. Несмотря на то, что в Осколке Империи роль штурмовиков в обеспечении безопасности государства значительно уменьшилась, в Империи Руки, созданной гранд-адмиралом Трауном преемнице Галактической Империи, они сохранили свой статус элитных бойцов. Помимо защиты планет, входящих в империю Трауна, штурмовики так же применялись как освободительные войска, используемые для убеждения планетарных правительств о выгоде добровольного присоединения к конфедерации Руки, что шло в разрез со стратегией принуждения и завоевания практиковавшимися прежней Империей. После развала Империи Руки, служившие ей штурмовики продолжили нести службу в пережившем империю Трауна Осколке Империи, руководство которого начало перенимать многие политические и военные реформы, принятые в Империи Руки.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн В скором времени штурмовики восстановили свою репутацию элитных вооруженных сил, когда Осколок Империи вступил в Юужань-вонгскую войну на стороне Галактического Альянса — преемника Новой Республики, и начал борьбу против захватчиков юужань-вонгов. Бойцы Штурмового корпуса вели бои на многих фронтах, плечом к плечу сражаясь с бывшими врагами, Альянсом и джедаями, против общего противника, вплоть до решающей победы на Корусанте. В то время, как Осколок Империи медленно возвращал себе былую силу, многие идеи Нового порядка Палпатина, такие как превосходство человеческой расы и ущербность представителей других рас, постепенно стали предаваться забвению, как и их создатель. В конечном счете, лидеры Осколка Империи полностью отказались от предубеждений Палпатина, которые являлись первопричинами многочисленных восстаний, и побудили многие планеты присоединиться к Альянсу повстанцев на заре борьбы с Галактической Империей. Уступив большую часть территории Галактики Галактическому Альянсу, и оказавшись без обширных сырьевых ресурсов и неограниченной рабочей силы, которыми располагала Галактическая Империя во времена расцвета, Осколку Империи пришлось довольствоваться теми немногими доставшимися ей ресурсами. Это привело к тому, что ряды штурмовиков стали пополняться не только мужчинами человеческой расы, но и женщинами и представителями нечеловеческих рас. Поскольку ряды Штурмового корпуса непрерывно пополнялись как новобранцами людьми, так и представителями нечеловеческих рас, то, со временем, Империя утратила необходимость в клонах, в которых она испытывала недостаток после потери Камино и других планет с налаженным производством клонов.Иллюстрированный Атлас Отказ от клонов был обусловлен ещё и тем, что их налаженное массовое производство требовало значительных материальных затрат, при этом выращивание высокоэффективных клонов по каминонианской модели занимало слишком много времени, а быстрорастущие клоны созданные по технологии Спаарти имели крайне низкое качество.Джедаи против ситов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе Таким образом, Осколку не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сделать ставку на патриотизм и подготовку новобранцев, заменившие запрограммированные преданность и боевые навыки клонов. Снизившаяся боевая эффективность была частично восстановлена благодаря суровому курсу тренировок, направленных на полное уничтожение индивидуальности у штурмовиков и воспитание безоговорочной преданности идеалам Галактической Империи. Такой подход доказал свою эффективность, когда к 40 ПБЯ Штурмовой корпус полностью восстановил свою боеготовность.Откровение К началу Второй гражданской войны, штурмовики Осколка по своей подготовке были сравнимы с ранними штурмовиками старой Империи.Непобедимый Эффективность имперских ударных штурмовиков — элитных бойцов Имперской элитной гвардии, не уступала 501-му легиону Дарта Вейдера. До окончания войны штурмовики Осколка Империи сражались на стороне Галактического Альянса, находящегося под управлением Лорда ситов Дарта Кейдуса. Разделенная Империя thumb|left|200px|Штурмовики сражались на стороне ситов в контролируемой ими Галактике. К 130 ПБЯ штурмовики состояли на службе в качестве элитных бойцов в новой Империи, сформированной из Осколка Империи, после восхождения Джаггеда Фела на императорский престол. После того, как Фел занял пустовавший долгое время трон Империи, Штурмовой корпус стал частью Имперской армией. Не смотря на это, отдельные подразделения корпуса продолжали действовать автономно, независимо от регулярных частей армии. К тому времени в рядах штурмовиков большинство всё ещё сохранялось за призывниками человеческой расы, однако количество рекрутов нечеловеческих рас было большим, чем когда-либо ранее в истории корпуса.Звёздные войны. Наследие 0 501-й легион, воссозданный в Империи Руки после распада первоначального 501-го, продолжил своё существование и был размещён на планете-крепости Бастион. В тот же год, победа Империи над Галактическим Альянсом в Ситско-имперской войне продемонстрировала возрождение штурмовиков в качестве величайшей военной силы в Галактике. В дополнение к очередной борьбе за завоевание Галактики, штурмовики вновь оказались втянутыми в союз с ситами, помощь которых император Роан Фел, внук Джаггеда Фела, с неохотой принял, заключив союз с новым Орденом ситов в начале войны. После распада Альянса, штурмовики сражались на стороне Империи ситов. Будучи её союзником, они приняли участие в Резне на Оссусе, где вступили в кровопролитное сражение с Орденом джедаев, в котором обе стороны понесли огромные потери. Несмотря на многочисленные потери объединенной армии штурмовиков и ситов во время лобовой атаки на Академию джедаев, сопротивление джедаев было подавлено многократно превышающими силами армии Империи. Оставшиеся в живых джедаи были вынуждены покинуть Академию и искать укрытия на других планетах. С этой битвы началась третья чистка Ордена.Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 Как ни странно, но завоевание Империей Галактического Альянса и восстановление имперской власти в масштабах Галактики, достигнутое во многом благодаря доблести элитных имперских штурмовиков, оказалось недолгим возвращением к временам былой славы. Спустя семь лет после того, как Дарт Крайт узурпировал императорский трон, Император Роан Фел вновь объявился на Бастионе, где собрал вокруг себя своих сторонников и верные ему подразделения штурмовиков, такие как 501-й легион и 908-я штурмовая дивизия.Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага После этого события, многие подразделения штурмовиков дезертировали из Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта и присоединялись к армии Фела, что в конечном итоге переросло во Вторую имперскую гражданскую войну. Разделённая борющимися за трон правителями, Галактика вновь была охвачена пламенем войны. В этом хаосе различные подразделения штурмовиков разделились и приняли стороны узурпатора Дарта Крайта и свергнутого Императора Роана Фела. thumb|250px|right|Штурмовики 501-го легиона клянутся в верности Роану Фелу. Вторая гражданская война оказала на Империю столь же негативный эффект как и первая: впустую были израсходованы жизненно важные ресурсы, тысячи планеты были разорены кровопролитными сражениями, в которых с обеих сторон погибли десятки тысяч штурмовиков, вынужденных сражаться друг с другом. К окончанию войны силы обеих империй были крайне истощены. Несмотря на это, фракция Фела всё же одержала победу над ситами, заручившись поддержкой Осколка Галактического Альянса и Ордена джедаев. Однако во время финального сражения лидер Империи Роан Фелл скончался. Будучи более не в состоянии поддерживать порядок в Галактике при помощи грубой силы штурмовиков, Империя была вынуждена объединиться с джедаями и Альянсом. В итоге, несмотря на то, что штурмовики не смогли поспособствовать восстановлению Галактической Империи, своими многочисленными жертвами они помогли сформировать Триумвират Галактической Федерации, который был создан для управления объединенной Галактикой. Одним из трёх триумвиров была первая императрица штурмовиков Марасия Фел, представлявшая Империю в триумвирате, наряду с адмиралом Гаром Стази, представляющим Альянс, и мастером К'Круком из Ордена джедаев.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 Набор новобранцев thumb|left|200px|Только что закончивший обучение и вступивший в ряды штурмовиков новобранец [[Ансон Траск.]] После подавления восстания на Камино 12 ДБЯ, Император Палпатин пришёл к выводу, что армия идентичных солдат-клонов могла представлять опасность для его Империи. Исходя из этого, он разнообразил Штурмовой корпус добавлением в него клонов созданных с использованием разнообразных генетических шаблонов, тем самым эффективно сведя потомство Джанго Фета в статус меньшинства. В дополнение к массовому притоку новых клонов, корпус приступил к набору настоящих людей, которые вступали в ряды штурмовиков в качестве рядовых солдат. Мужчины, в возрасте от 18 до 30 лет, полностью соответствующие имперским стандартам, предъявляемым к донорам генетических шаблонов, сдавали пробы ДНК для выращивания на их основе новых клонов. Те же, кто не подходил на роль генетических доноров, продолжали службу в качестве солдат регулярной армии. Так же при подборе в штурмовики, новобранцы должны были пройти строгий отбор по весу и росту. На протяжении какого-то времени личный состав Штурмового корпусы состоял из примерно одинакового числа клонов и новобранцев людей, по крайней мере, так было до Имперской гражданской войны, произошедшей во время продолжавшейся Галактической гражданской войны. После потери Камино с её налаженным производством клонов, а так же множества других центров клонирования по всей Галактике, производство клонов-штурмовиков стало слишком затратным для Империи, и она больше не смогла позволить себе их производство в необходимом объеме. Вместе с расколом Галактической Империи на более мелкие фракции, некоторые из отколовшихся государств существенно реформировали имперскую политику вербовки. Так, в отличии от старой Империи, Империя Руки начала практиковать набор рекрутов различный гуманоидных рас. И несмотря на то, что в рядах штурмовиков большинство по-прежнему принадлежало мужчинам человеческой расы, это был первый претендент в истории, когда нелюдям было разрешено служить в рядах имперской армии. Новая практика по призыву нелюдей в ряды штурмовиков была продолжена и в Осколке Империи. Спустя век после падения старой Империи, Осколок Империи преобразился в новую Империю, которую обороняли штурмовики человеческой расы, рас близких к людям, гуманоиды и даже представители чужеродных рас, чей внешний облик и близко не был похож на человеческий. Штурмовики нечеловеческих рас были не единственным новшеством в возрождённой Имперской армии, в дополнение к этому, ряды штурмовиков стали пополнять и женщины. Женщины стали появляться в рядах Штурмовиков после реформ Даалы, хотя и во времена Палпатина был 291-й легион, в котором было 3 женщины штурмовика. Наибольшую распространённость женщины в рядах Штурмового корпуса получили в 130 ПБЯ. В какой-то момент, в управляемой Фелом Империи зародилась относительно новая военная традиция, брать в ряды вооруженных сил детей рождённых «в лагере». Каждый ребёнок, рождённый от штурмовика во время или после службы, мог пойти служить в корпус, что положило начало созданию военных династий штурмовиков. Поскольку данная практика, не подкреплялась ни какими официальными правовыми нормами, то дети военных не были обязаны идти по стопам своих родителей, однако негласная политика Непрерывности службы позволяла новопризванным солдатам начать службу в тех же подразделениях, в которых служили их родители, и таким образом подстегнуть свою карьеру в вооружённых силах.Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага thumb|right|200px|Женщины-штурмовики готовятся к патрулю. Ещё одним инструментом для вербовки новобранцев служила Имперская миссия. В рамках стратегии имперского главы государства Джеггеда Фела, которая была направлена на изменение укоренившегося в общественном сознании образа Империи, как репрессивной, воинствующей силы, Мисси была создана для распространения влияния империи мирными способами, такими как оказание помощи, планетам, разорённым во время войны с йужанг-вонгами.Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2 Однако Миссия так же служила и для объединения потенциальных новобранцев. Многие благодарные Империи жители планет, или просто не знающие чему посвятить свою жизнь вступали в ряды военнослужащих Имперской армии именно через Миссию. Одним из пришедших на имперскую военную службу, благодаря деятельности Миссии, стала уроженка Кореллии Джес Гистанг, для которой служба в армии стала единственным выходом. Во время Второй имперской гражданской войны, произошедшей спустя полвека после падения Империи Палпатина, основу корпуса составляли штурмовики, набранные из обычных солдат, как людей так и представителей нечеловеческих рас. К тому времени не было известно ни об одном клоне, состоящем на имперской службе. Это может говорить о том, что клоны-штурмовики не использовались ни Империей Дарта Крайта, ни фракцией Фела. Структура thumb|left|200px|Унтер-офицер отряда штурмовиков с нанесёнными на броню знаками различия времён Войн клонов в 137 ПБЯ Не смотря на то, что штурмовики часто выполняли задания вместе с Имперской армией, разведкой и флотом, Штурмовой корпус оставался независимым подразделением Вооружённых сил Империи. По этой причине в Корпусе сложилась собственная структура командования, рангов и вспомогательных служб. Как и члены Королевской гвардии Императора, штурмовики подчинялись непосредственно Императору Палпатину, однако управлением корпуса занималось Штурмовое командование.Верность Основной боевой единицей формирования являлся солдат. Каждому штурмовику присваивался личный номер, что делалось из тактических соображений, а также являлось отражением Имперской этики единообразия. Солдаты были организованы в следующие формирования: отделение, взвод, рота, батальон, полк, легион. Командир роты мог отдавать приказы кадровым офицерам любых отделений и взводов. В момент зарождения Штурмового корпуса, в период расцвета Галактической Империи, формирования штурмовиков имели следующую численность: отделение состояло из 8-ми человек, включая сержанта и капрала; взвод насчитывал 32-а бойца (4-е отделения), во главе которых стояли лейтенант и старшина; в роту обычно входило 128 солдат (4-е взвода), подчиняющихся капитану; численность батальона составляла 512 человек (4-е роты), подчиняющихся майору; полк насчитывал 2048 солдат (4-е батальона) и находился под командование подполковника и легион состоял из 8192 человек (4-х полков), командование в котором принадлежало полковнику. На пике развития Галактической Империи, батальон штурмовиков состоял из 820-ти солдат, против 576-ти солдат-клонов в батальоне армии Республики.Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic В 130 ПБЯ Штурмовой корпус был расформирован. Видимо это произошло в Империи Фела, а также её преемнице Галактической империи лорда ситов Дарта Крайта. После расформирования корпуса, штурмовики стали частью Имперской армии. Тем не менее, отдельные подразделения штурмовиков продолжали действовать как элитные подразделения в Империи Крайта и во фракции Фела. Офицеры thumb|right|180px|Штурмовик-коммандер, «потомок» Республиканских ЭРК-солдат. Традиционно, офицерский состав Штурмового корпуса состоял из не являвшихся клонами выпускников Имперской академии. Также получить повышение до офицерского звания мог любой имперский штурмовик, продемонстрировавший высокие навыки руководства и лидерские качества. В бою офицеры штурмовиков носили стандартную броню, с нанесёнными на неё знаками различия в виде разноцветных квадратов. Унтер-офицеры имели опознавательный знак в виде цветного наплечника. Вне боя офицеры носили чёрную парадную форму, включавшую в себя кепку, сапоги, перчатки и китель со стандартными значками рангов. Должность офицера Штурмового корпуса была одной из ступеней для вступления в более престижную должность Имперского офицера, который имел боле высокий статус и которому офицеры штурмовиков должны были подчинять. Отдельно от офицеров Штурмового корпуса стояли штурмовики-коммандеры. Это были высококвалифицированные бойцы, обладающие высокими лидерскими качествами, пришедшие на смену ЭРК-солдатам, элитным солдатам-клонам сражавшихся на стороне Галактической Республики во времена Войн клонов. Благодаря этим качествам, штурмовики-коммандеры стали наиболее распространёнными младшими командирами имперских штурмовиков. Их особый статус, позволил коммандерам отдавать приказания отрядам штурмовиков-теней и получить право применять их по своему усмотрению, без разрешения со стороны Верховного имперского командования. Чтобы выделить коммандеров из общего числа однообразных бойцов, на их броню, внешне неотличимую от брони обычного штурмовика, наносились синие отметки, делающих их более заметными. Однако, несмотря на то, что броня коммандера и выглядела также как и у обычного солдата, тем не менее, это был специализированный вариант брони штурмовика, оснащённый встроенным генератором щита, блокировавшего атак большинства видов оружия, а так же непроницаемого для некоторых боевых техник Силы, однако бывшего абсолютно бесполезным против удара светового меча.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed внутриигровая база данных Благодаря ускоренному старению созданных на Камино клонов, а так же смене приоритетов в имперской программе клонирования, обычные люди начали постепенно вытеснять офицеров клонов и в скором времени, заняли абсолютное большинство в структуре управления Штурмового корпуса. К 1 ПБЯ, спустя почти 20 лет после формирования Галактической Империи, действующих офицеров клонов, оставшихся после завершения Войн клонов, практически не осталось. Коммандер Коди был одним из немногих ветеранов Войн клонов продолживших службу в вооружённых силах в качестве младшего офицера. Из-за резкого уменьшения количества солдат-клонов и растущего числа солдат призывников, в подчинении у Коди оказалось подразделение, практически полностью состоящие из обычных людей, что его абсолютно не устраивало. К 137 ПБЯ, в Имперской армии ввели систему цветового обозначения рангов для офицеров возглавляющих подразделения штурмовиков. Эта система повторяла ту, что была введена в Великой армии Республики, до того, как цвета начали обозначать принадлежность к роду войск и их диспозиции вместо воинских званий. Броня Рана Гаркаса имела оливково-зелёные отметки, говорящие о том, что он являлся сержантом отряда «Джокер» 407-ой штурмовой дивизии. Идеология thumb|left|230px|Штурмовикам первой Галактической Империи внушалась абсолютная преданность Императору Палпатину. Помимо роли элитных бойцов вооружённых сил Галактической Империи, имперские штурмовики также были ярчайшим символом, отражавшим власть Императора Палпатина и несокрушимую мощь военной машины Империи. Они представляли собой ударную силу, непоколебимо несущую волю Император через страх и жестокость на бесчисленных планетах по всей Галактике. Ведя войну на земле и в космосе, они всегда использовали тактику быстрого и точного удара подавляющими силами, используя её против любого противника восставшего против Империи .* Всем штурмовикам внушалась преданность, беспрекословное подчинение и готовность отдать жизнь за императора Палпатина. Будучи основной ударной силой Империи, подготовка штурмовиков включала абсолютную поддержку и отстаивание идей Нового порядка. Каждый солдат был полностью подчинён своему старшему офицеру и без вопросов и сомнений, независимо от того что им приходилось делать — причинять вред другим или подвергать свою жизнь опасности — исполнял приказы вышестоящего по званию. В результате, благодаря своей милитаристичности и высокой дисциплинированности, штурмовики, зная о том что являются всего лишь расходным материалом Императора, были готовы отдать свои жизни для сохранения своего превосходства и обеспечения процветания Империи. Все эти физические тренировки и идеологическая подготовка позволяли им отвлечься от эмоций до такой степени, что даже потери в собственных рядах и гибель сослуживцев во время боя оставались практически незамеченными и воспринимались исключительно с тактической точки зрения.Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь Идеология полностью меняла мировоззрение штурмовиков, что делали их абсолютно неподкупными и неподдающимися шантажу. Их послушание было абсолютным, как и вера в необходимость распространение имперского правосудия. Даже сознание солдат менялось настолько, что они начинали воспринимать свою броню и шлемы как собственную кожу и лица, а личные номера воспринимали как имена. У клонов-штурмовиков индивидуальность подавлялась посредством изменений в их геноме, благодаря которым они обладали абсолютной преданностью, призывным же штурмовикам преданность Императору прививалась через интенсивный курс тренировок и идеологической подготовки. Преданность своей идеологии у штурмовиков была настолько непоколебима и глубока, что даже один из высокопоставленных лидеров Альянса повстанцев, Лея Органа, однажды признала, что штурмовики неспособны мыслить вне строя, а это значит, что их нельзя депрограмировать и переманить на свою сторону. По её словам, эффективность с которой имперская идеология уничтожала личность просто ужасала.Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide Такая преданность Палпатину требовалась для того, чтобы держать в подчинении не только гражданское население, но и военнослужащих Империи не входивших в состав штурмового корпуса, особенно это касалось офицеров Имперского флота. После завершения строительства первой «Звезды Смерти» в 0 ДБЯ, станция стала боевым постом для армии штурмовиков. Помимо находящегося на борту станции Дарта Вейдера, ученика Императора, штурмовики также являлись сдерживающим фактором для наиболее амбициозных офицеров, рассчитывающих использовать мощь «Звезды Смерти» в борьбе против Палпатина.Звезда Смерти Долгое время безграничная преданность штурмовиков делала их надёжной опорой Империи и хранителями её державности. Однако, смерть Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера в битве при Эндоре запустила цепь событий, которые вскоре привели к почти полному уничтожению Галактической Империи и штурмовиков, нёсших её идеологию. В конце Галактической гражданской войны разорённая Империя сжалась до небольшого государственного образования, известного как Осколок Империи. В это время штурмовики были крайне малочисленны, а их силы и ресурсы были практически истощены за десятилетия изнуряющих войн. Однако, даже несмотря на потерю обоих лордов ситов и развал Галактической Империи, штурмовики остались практически единственными хранителями наследия Императора Палпатина и Ордена лордов ситов. Осколок и Империя Руки, которые являлись государствами-приемниками старой Империи, пытались сохранить принципы Нового порядка, в частности, оставив штурмовиков в составе своих вооружённых сил. Несмотря на то, что эти отряды являлись лишь бледной тенью былой славы элитных войск, использование штурмовиков стало признаком того, что они не канут в летах вслед за Палпатином и Вейдером. Смерть Палпатина, как и многих должностных лиц поддерживавших Новый порядок в его изначальном виде, позволили Осколку и Империи Руки провести некоторые реформы, чтобы обеспечить возможность дальнейшего существования имперской идеологии. Лишившись большей части производств клонов, обеспечивающих Империи практически половину личного состава клонов, Осколок и Рука стали сильно зависеть от призывников, чтобы восстановить свою военную мощь. Не имея практически безграничных ресурсов гражданских рекрутов старой Империи, новым государствам пришлось радикально изменить некоторые принципы набора в армию. Таким образом ряды вооружённых сил начали пополнять как женщины так и нелюди. Это была отчаянная мера, принять которую вынудило отчаянное положения преемниц Империи. Когда победивший Альянс повстанцев укрепив свою власть, сначала как Новая Республика, а затем как Галактический альянс, Осколок Империи больше не мог полагаться исключительно на призывников мужчин человеческой расы для пополнения рядов штурмовиков. В итоге, система Высокой человеческой культуры со временем практически исчезла. К 130 ПБЯ, возрождённая Империи, бывшая преемницей Осколка Империи, располагала огромной армией штурмовиков, набранных из мужчин и женщин человеческой расы, а также из представителей множества гуманоидных и чужеродных рас. thumb|right|230px|Реформа имперской идеологии позволила чужеродцам и женщинам вступить в ряды штурмовиков спустя многие годы после смерти Палпатина. В находящейся под правлением Фелов Империи, военная служба в рядах штурмовиков стала поводом для гордости как среди гражданского населения так и в среде и военных. Империя достигла больших успехов по увеличению количества призывников, организовав программу Имперская миссия или соблазняя рекрутов возможностью построить военную карьеру воспользовавшись политикой Непрерывности службы. После того как Единые ситы установили свою власть в своей новой Галактической Империи, штурмовики вновь стали ударной силой ситов, распространяя их волю, сея страх и ужас среди населения галактики. Несмотря на изменения, произошедшие за многие десятилетия в правилах набора рекрутов, штурмовики этой эпохи были столь же жестоки и также не чурались геноцида как и их предшественники, служившие под началом Императора Палпатина.Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона Даже после того, как штурмовики перешли из Империи Дарта Крайта на сторону Имперских лоялистов, которые поддерживали свергнутого императора Роана Фела, они всё равно остались наиболее ярким олицетворением имперской идеологии, как и было предписано Палпатином и философией ситов. На протяжении почти двух веков с момента основания первой Галактической Империи, штурмовики одновременно вызывали уважение и наводили ужас, и прославились как величайшая военная сила в истории галактики. На всём протяжении своего существования штурмовики были свидетелями могущества Галактической Империи во всех его проявлениях, начиная как наследие величайшего творения Камино, Великой армии Республики, и в результате став символом Империи, несущей мир и порядок силой оружия. Снаряжение Все штурмовики носили высококачественную пластоидную броню, которая эффективно противостояла большинству снарядов стрелкового оружия и защищала солдат от некоторых разновидностей военных винтовок и карабинов. Также в снаряжения штурмовиков входил цилиндрический термальный детонатор с возможностью установки задержки взрыва от 6 да 18 секунд. Также имелась абордажная кошка, несколько запасных магазинов и различные приспособления для бластерного карабина E-11 (I.E-транквилизатор, зажигательные заряды и т. п.) Вооружение thumb|left|200px|Штурмовик с бластерной винтовкой E-11. Бластерная винтовка E-11, производства компании BlasTech, являлась стандартным оружием Штурмового корпуса и одной из самых распространённых винтовок в Вооружённых силах Империи. E-11 являлась развитием бластера DC-15S, стандартной винтовки солдат-клонов времён Войн клонов, и во многом повторяла её. За исключением специализированных подразделений штурмовиков, вооружённых тяжёлым или специальным оружием, рядовые бойцы Штурмового корпуса в дополнение к E-11 были вооружены ещё и лёгкими автоматическими бластерами SE-14r.Star Wars: Battlefront Помимо стандартного оружия, некоторые элитные штурмовики были вооружены смертоносными тяжёлыми бластерными винтовками DLT-19. Будучи менее распространой чем E-11, DLT-19 была мощнее и точнее. Также штурмовики использовали такое оружие как: бластерные винтовки DLT-20A,Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар лёгкие автоматические бластеры Т-21, автоматические снайперские винтовки T-28,Верность и тяжёлые имперские повторители. В Восстановленной Империи лидеры отрядов штурмовиков были вооружены флешетт-установками FC-1 компании Golan Arms .Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy right|thumb|190px|Штурмовик вооружённый лёгким автоматическим бластером SE-14r. Все штурмовики были экипированы защищёнными термальными детонаторами с барадиевыми сердечниками, располагавшимися на поясничной части брони. Термальные детонаторы были разработаны таким образом, что использовать их могли только штурмовики. Это было сделано для того, чтобы солдаты Повстанцев не смогли применить оружие штурмовиков против них самих. Достигалось это посредством персонального защитного кода, ввод которого разблокировал термальный детонатор. Защитный код был известен лишь владельцу детонатора и являлся индивидуальным для каждого утройства. Дополнительной степенью защиты было отсутствие обозначений на кнопках детонатора, благодаря чему неподготовленный обладатель заряда, даже зная код активации, не смог бы его ввести.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии Также в экипировку входили две ударные гранаты LXR-6. В 130 ПБЯ, в эпоху возрождённой Империи, новым стандартным оружием штурмовиков стала бластерная винтовка ARC-9965. Несмотря на повышенное потребление энергии, по сравнению с предшественником, создание модели ARC-9965 оправдывало увеличение точности стрельбы. Несмотря на то, что бластерные винтовки E-11 устарели и были заменены более современными разработками, тем не менее, они оставались на вооружении в войсках, наряду с ARC-9965.Руководство по эпохе Наследия Броня thumb|left|200px|Штурмовики в полной броне. До создания и внедрения брони штурмовиков, первые имперские штурмовики носили боевую броню Фазы II во время различных боевых операций, таких как зачистка Нью-ПлимптоЗвёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность и поиски Гароша Таркина.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и пропавший командир Однако, к тому времени, когда произошёл военных захват Набу 18 ДБЯ, старая боевая броня Фазы II уже считалась устаревшей и повсеместно заменялась на новую имперскую броню. Даже до начала создания брони для штурмовиков, имперские солдаты-клоны удаляли отличительную маркировку нанесённую на броню Фазы II.Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 15: Голубой урожай, часть 3 С того времени броня белого цвета стала отличительным признаком фактически для всех штурмовиков. Данная традиция военного единообразия просуществовала более века, вплоть до образования Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. В этот период, для различения рядовых солдат от командного и офицерского состава, была введена система цветовой маркировки, которая наносилась на броню в виде цветных полос. Белая композитная броня штурмовиков состояла из 18 частей сделанных из прочного пластоида, которые надевались поверх чёрного облегающего нательного костюма. Таким образом полный комплект брони защищал всё тело его владельца. Также как штурмовики произошли из солдат-клонов, так и их броня стала продолжением развития брони Фазы II времён Войн клонов. Помимо запоминающегося внешнего вида, броня также обладали и широким спектром оборудования для выживания, контроля температуры и системы жизнеобеспечения, что позволяло его владельцу выжить в большинстве неблагоприятных сред. Помимо устойчивости к условиям внешней среды, броня защищала солдат от метательного и контактного оружия. Однако она была уязвима для направленных бластерных зарядов. Тем не менее, броня отражала скользящие выстрелы и ослабляла повреждения, рассеивая часть бластерной энергии. Облегающий нательный костюм позволял комфортно чувствовать себя в широком диапазоне температур и при различных климатических условиях, в том числе, в течение непродолжительного промежутка времени, в условиях космического вакуума или экстремально высоких или низких температур. thumb|250px|rite|Несмотря на улучшенную защиту, по сравнению с бронёй солдат-клонов, штурмовики все равно часто получали тяжёлые и смертельные ранения. Специализированные подразделения штурмовиков, называемые «бронированными штурмовиками», носили усиленную версию стандартной брони штурмовиков.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds В некоторых случаях штурмовики офицеры, которые во время боевых операций возглавляли отряды из нескольких штурмовиков, носили цветные наплечники, служившие отличительным знаком и визуальным определителем их звания. Помимо этого, офицеры и командный состав могли облачаться в броню с нанесёнными на среднюю часть грудной пластины, руки, плечи и на правую сторону шлема и лицевую его часть цветными линиями, которые делали их отличными от рядовых солдат. В 130 ПБЯ, многие варианты брони штурмовиков были приспособлены под солдат нечеловеческих рас, служивших в Имперской армии. Общи вид брони, при этом, не претерпел значительных изменений. За исключением незначительных внешних изменений, новая броня обладала улучшенной защитой от бластерного огня, что уменьшило риск получения тяжёлого или смертельного ранения. Офицерская униформа Вне боя офицерский состав Штурмового корпуса носил стандартную униформу офицера ВС Империи, согласно внутренней иерархии, которая, к тому же, соответствовала утверждённым стандартам предъявляемым к форме во флоте Империи. Форма офицеров штурмовиков выделялась мундиром и кепкой чёрного цвета. Так как форма офицеров корпуса произошла от стандартной формы офицеров имперского флота, то она содержала схожие элементы с флотской униформой: офицерские кокарды, плашки обозначения рангов, и шифровальные цилиндры, которые позволяли офицерам штурмовикам получить доступ в защитные зоны и к секретным компьютерным системам. Дополнительные приспособления Броня имела некоторые особенности, к примеру, в неё входили запястные комлинки и небольшие боевые голокамеры, встроенные в шлем, вмонтированные в броню персональные резонаторы (для открытия защищённых дверей) и внешние фонари, крепящиеся на шлем. Для длительных операций штурмовиков снабжали походными рюкзаками, которые включали в себя персональную палатку, пять концентрированных пайков, пятнадцать упаковок воды, восемь бластерных блоков питания и световой стержень. Они также использовали карликовых дроидов-пауков DSD1 в качестве огневой поддержки. Также полезным приспособлением на их полевых поясных ремнях была кобура для винтовок E-11, которые позволяли освободить обе руки солдата. На левое плечо брони штурмовика носились белые идентификационные жетоны, которые были неразличимы невооружённым глазом даже на близком расстоянии, однако были заметны другим штурмовикам благодаря расширенным возможностям визоров в их шлемах.Решения одного Специализация штурмовиков right|thumb|150px|Рядовой штурмовик. В структуре Штурмового корпуса существовало несколько подгрупп солдат, подготовленных и экипированных для выполнения конкретных миссий и в основном формировавшиеся по типу среды с которой сталкивались бойцы. * Подводные штурмовики: штурмовики, подготовленные к подводным битвам.Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect * Ударные солдаты: штурмовики, облачённые в стандартную белую броню с жёлтыми метками на руках. * Штурмовики сапёры: штурмовики, обученные разминированию бомб.Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds * Клоны-штурмовики: штурмовики, клонированные из различных генетических шаблонов. * Снежные штурмовики: штурмовики, экипированные специальной морозоустойчивой бронёй, подходящей для мест с холодным климатом. * Корусантская гвардия: полицейская структура, состоящая из элитных штурмовиков, занимающихся охраной порядка на Корусанте. * Штурмовики сдерживания толпы: штурмовики, экипированные и подготовленные для подавления гражданских неповиновений.''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Клоны Куиса: чувствительные к Силе клоны-штурмовики, созданные по генетическому шаблону Са Куиса. Обученные искусству боя на световых мечах и основам владения Силы. * Тёмные солдаты: специальные штурмовики дроиды/экзоскелеты.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды ** Проект «Тёмный солдат»: имперская программа, разработанная для создания армии боевых дроидов-штурмовиков.Star Wars: Dark Forces *** Тёмные солдаты фазы «Ноль»: Старые солдаты-клоны, превращённые в киборгов. *** Тёмные солдаты фазы I: Тёмные солдаты вооруженные вибромечами и прочными щитами. *** Тёмные солдаты фазы II: Тёмные солдаты вооруженные штурмовыми орудиями, имперскими автоматическими винтовками и экипированные реактивными ранцами. *** Тёмные солдаты фазы III: Тёмные солдаты вооруженные штурмовыми орудиями и самонаводящимися ракетами, иногда парой сдвоенных бластерных пушек, по одной с на каждое запястье и шестью ракетными установками PLEX, по три на плечо, и реактивным ранцем. ** Тёмные солдаты типа «Триумфатор»: Тёмные солдаты созданные как гибриды боевого дроида и штурмовика. ** Тёмные солдаты Блэкхоула: Тёмные солдаты применяемые вместе со штурмовиками-тенями. ** Тёмные солдаты типа «Экзоген»: Вариант тёмного солдата используемый Галактической Империей. ** Тёмные нова-солдаты: Разновидность тёмных солдат, запрограммированный для проведения абордажных операций. ** Тёмные солдаты типа «Слава»: Разновидность тёмных солдат, в основном использовавшихся для охраны правопорядка в городах. ** Тёмные солдаты Инквизитория: Разновидность тёмных солдат, созданные для службы под непосредственным руководством Инквизиторов.Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan ** Солдат истребитель: Протиотип тёмного солдата, специализировавшийся для битвы с джедаями. * Штурмовики-всадники на рососпинниках: Песчаные штурмовики ездящие верхом на рососпинниках, использовавшиеся как лёгкая кавалерия. * Дроид-штурмовик: Дроиды созданные на Мечис III, облачённые в броню штурмовика и входящие в армию дроидов IG-88A.Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88 right|thumb|150px|Тёмный нова-солдат. * Штурмовики внешнего патруля: Штурмовики экипированные и вооружённые для проведения операций в большинстве опасных средств. * Полевые штурмовики: Штурмовики в высоком звании с большим военным опытом и мастерски владеющие оружием.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Штурмовики переменной угрозы: Штурмовики киборги, обладающих бронёй, непроницаемой для экстремальных температур, кислотных повреждений и мелкокалиберного огня.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Тяжёлые солдаты: Штурмовики обученные искусству рукопашного боя и вооружённые электропосохами для ближнего боя. * Имперские пехотинцы: Штурмовики обученные вести бой на борту космического корабля. * Штурмовики-сжигатели: Штурмовики экипированные огнемётами, в их ряды отбирали клонов, помешанных на поджогах, желании жечь и уничтожать всё вокруг. * Имперские элитные гвардейцы: Элитный почётный караул выполнял задачи по обеспечению безопасности высокопоставленных членов правительства Осколка Империи, таких как Верховный главнокомандующий Имперского флота и членов совета моффов. * Штурмовики-летуны: Штурмовики обученные ведению боя в воздухе. * Коммандос Имперского флота: Легкобронированные штурмовики, использовавшиеся в имперском флоте. * Штурмовики ИББ: Штурмовики подчиняющиеся непосредственно Имперскому бюро безопасности, иногда использовались Штурмовым корпусов в качестве шпионов. * Лавовые штурмовики: Штурмовики обученные проведению операций в вулканических средах, таких как на планете Мустафар. * Шахтные штурмовики: Солдаты обеспечивавшие безопасность в спайсовых шахтах на Севаркосе II. * Нова-солдаты: Почётная гвардия штурмовиков, экипированная отличительной чёрной с золотым бронёй, использовались как коммандос во время специальных операций. * Штурмовые солдаты радиоактивных зон: Элитная разновидность штурмовиков, экипированные для проведения операций в смертельно опасных, загрязнённых радиацией средах. * Штурмовики-усмирители: Штурмовики, специализировавшиеся в усмирение восстаний и борьбе с бунтовщиками. * Песчаные штурмовики: Штурмовики, проводившие операции на пустынных планетах, таких как Татуин. * Штурмовики-разведчики: Легкобронированная разновидность штурмовика, обрученная проводить операции в качестве солдат тактической разведки, шпионов и обученные выживанию в практически любых условиях. right|thumb|150px|Штурмовик-разведчик * Штурмовики-тени внешнего патруля: Разновидность штурмовиков, объединившая особенности штурмовиков-теней и штурмовиков внешнего патруля. * Штурмовики-тени: Штурмовики, специализировавшиеся на скрытых операциях и экипированных чёрной бронёй и маскировочными устройствами; также известны как «Штурмовики Чёрной дыры»" из-за их службы в качестве агентов Чёрной дыры.Gambler's World * Солдаты-тени (Возрождённая Империя): Штурмовики тёмные джедаи, облученные тёмной стороне Силы. * Ударные штурмовики: Элитные штурмовики, экипированные и обученные вести бой тяжёлым вооружением, позже, во время службы в Возрождённой Империи, эти бойцы состаляли основуe Имперской элитной гвардии. * Штурмовики призывники: Новопризванные члены Штурмового корпуса Галактической Империи . Они носили менее тяжёлую броню чем обычные штурмовики и имели минимальный боевой опыт. По этим причинам их крайне редки использовали в боевых операциях.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Штурм-коммандос: Бойцы элитных спецподразделений, входивших в Штурмовой корпус.Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Штурм-стрелки: Специализированные бойцы Штурмового корпуса, экипированные жёлтыми командирскими наплечниками. * Штурм-снайперы: Специализированные бойцы Штурмового корпуса, экипированные белыми командирскими наплечниками. thumb|150px|Болотный солдат. * Ударные штурмовики болотистой местности: Прозвище болотных штурмовиков — разновидности подразделений штурмовиков-разведчиков, проводивших операции в болотистых местностях. * Ударные штурмовики Zero-G: Штурмовики экипированные и обученные проведению операций в открытом космосе.Scoundrel's Luck Помимо этого, рядовые штурмовики могли служить пилотами TIE истребителей, как в случае с штурмовиком альдераанцем, сбившим корабль принцессы Леи Органы над Йинчорри.Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor Штурмовики чужеродцы thumb|left|200px|[[Телзы|Телз штурмовик плечом к плечу с солдатами людьми.]] Штурмовики стояли в основе Нового порядка в период правления Палпатина и поэтому их ряды пополняли исключительно рекрутами и клонами человеческой расы. Исключением были лишь штурмовики т’сириели, военнослужащие Империи, набираемые из чужеродной расы т'сириели генералом Ск’аром.Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising Ск’ар сам принадлежал к чужеродной расе калишцев, что объясняло, почему он был готов отойти от принятой в Империи политики набора личного состава в ВС. Позже также существовал небольшой корпус штурмовиков чужеродцев, служивших под командованием адмирала Даалы в Объединённых флотах военачальников до её отставки.Меч тьмы Штурмовики чужеродцы получили широкое распространение в Империи Руки и Империи Роана Фелла около 130 лет ПБЯ. Штурмовики ИББ Имперское бюро безопасности имело своё собственное подразделение штурмовиков, которые действовали вне структуры Штурмового корпуса. Так как их внешний вид был неотличим от обычных штурмовиков, то они порой участвовали в операциях вместе с рядовыми штурмовиками, чтобы обеспечить выполнение поставленной задачи на требуемом уровне. Хорошим примером такой практики служит атака на сочувствующих повстанцам жителей планеты Тиардроп в 0 ДБЯ. Тогда штурмовики ИББ отметили, что солдат из числа призывников, Дарик ЛаРон, умышленно отказался исполнять приказ открыть огонь по гражданским.Верность Штурмовикам ИББ также чаще проводили допросы во время своих операций, по сравнению с обычными штурмовиками. Два штурмовика ИББ предали Руку Императора Мару Джейд, когда та проникла на базу пиратов на Геппарине. Помимо внедрения в ряды обычных военных подразделений, они часто приставлялись к тактическим подразделениями ИББ. За кулисами thumb|250px|Концепт-арт штурмовиков. На ранних набросках к «Звёздным войнам», представленных Ральфом Маккуорри, штурмовики изображены со световыми мечами и ручными щитами. Джордж Лукас, описывая бекграунд своей истории для лицензиата в 1977 году, упоминал о том, что женщины также входили в Штурмовой корпус, хотя их численное присутствие на «Звезде Смерти» было незначительным. По его задумке, женщины составляли значительную часть личного состава в других подразделениях ВС.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film В результате, нескольких женщин штурмовиков можно было встретить в источниках из Расширенной вселенной (далее РВ). Согласно нескольким источникам РВ, на момент Галактической гражданской воны штурмовики уже не являлись преимущественно клонами. В комиксе «Звёздные войны. Империя 36: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 1», после нападения Империи на Джабиим, Дженек Санбер провёл перекличку уцелевших бойцов. Во время неё он отметил, что никто из обычных солдат призывников, находившихся у него в подчинении, не выжил в этой битве, а также он приметил группу голубоглазых и светловолосых клонов, которые явно принадлежали к партии созданной по новому шаблону. Санбер говорил, что клоны, служившие в армии, были крайне суровыми, но также он слышал о том, что во время Войн клонов они были ещё более жёстче. Это могло означать, что после образования Галактической Империи набор в её армию был расширен за счёт клонов созданных по новым шаблонам и рекрутам человеческой расы, превосходивших клонов Джанго по продолжительности жизни, которая у последних составляла половину от продолжительности обычного человека. Таким образом, постоянные потоки новых клонов и обычных призывников стали основным источником пополнения личного состава штурмовиков. Первое упоминание того, что в рядах штурмовиках находились клоны, появилось в статье Солдаты Империи! ( ), появившейся на страницах «Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 4» (Январь 1978). К несчастью, эту статью вскоре позабыли (большинство поклонников о ней никогда не слышали). В результате, большинство авторов РВ, вплоть до выхода трилогии приквелов, считали, что в рядах штурмовиков служат исключительно призывники. Этот факт можно встретить во многих ранних источниках Расширенной вселенной, где упоминаются Имперские академии (как к примеру та, что находилась на Кариде) и обычные штурмовики люди, такие как Дэвин Фелт и Кайл Катарн. Однако после выхода трилогии приквелов потребовался реткон, чтобы добавить клонов в ряды штурмовиков и тем самым связать эти источники из РВ с фильмами и статьёй 1978 года. left|thumb|200px|Даже броня не могла защитить от рассерженного вуки. В «Трилогии Трауна», Люк Скайуокер почувствовал сквозь Силу, что некоторые штурмовики гранд адмирала Трауна являлись клонами, так как были полностью идентичны. Он отметил, что это было необычно. В «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» был введён новый неканоничный вид штурмовиков, названый как «пляжный штурмовик». Они носили стандартный шлем и плавательные шорты, а встретить их можно было отдыхающими в бассейне на некоторых уровнях. В «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed», введя чит-код TK421 можно было разблокировать стандартный костюм штурмовика для главного героя. Неспособность штурмовиков попасть в главных героев фильма стала настолько знаменита, что эта особенность была названа в их честь. Штурмовики получили своё название после того, как немецкий термин времён Германской империи Sturmtruppen, был переведён на английский язык как Stormtrooper — специальные войска, которые в последние годы Первой мировой войны с особой жестокостью осуществляли нападения на позиции Союзников, пытаясь переломить ситуацию на Западном фронте. Однако, многие качества штурмовиков из «Звёздных войн», такие как: непоколебимая преданность Императору, их репутация жестоких и непреклонных бойцов и их статус независимой боевой единицы делали их похожими на штурмовые отряды, которые в 1930-х представляли собой военизированные формирования Национал-социалистической немецкой рабочей партии Германии, а также солдат войск СС, бывших независимым военным формированием, служившим непосредственно высшим чинам нацистской Германии и не подчинявшимся Верховному командованию Вооружённых сил Германии в период Второй мировой войны. Появления *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' * *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' * *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * * *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars: Empire and Rebellion: Razor’s Edge'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * * * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * *''Side Trip'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' * *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * * * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * *''Chessa's Doom'' * * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star }} Источники * * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *Star Wars: Battlefront official website *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} См. также * Солдат-клон * GeNode * Имперская армия * Джанго Фетт * Тёмный солдат фазы II * Песчаный штурмовик * Штурмовик-разведчик * Снежный штурмовик * Доспехи штурмовика * Штурмовой корпус * Эффект штурмовика Ссылки thumb|120px * Штурмовик на сайте «holonet.ru» * What Happened To Хан и Лея? Каким О Джар? «Звездных войн» Лукаса Говорит император — MTV.com статью, где Джордж Лукас обсуждается переход от десант Штамп для штурмовиков * * 501st.com (Star Wars костюмов группы) * Солдаты империи — 1981 статья в журнале Категория:Типы штурмовиков Категория:Штурмовики Категория:Приспешники ситов